


Shower Secrets

by carryonthefamilybusiness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Shower Sex, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, caught masturbating, this is just incredibly porny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonthefamilybusiness/pseuds/carryonthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been having dreams about Sam lately. Each morning he wakes up hard and ashamed, so he takes a shower. Only one day he finally get's caught taking care of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by a friend[ipickthemusic] on tumblr for shower kink.  
> this is just pure porn

There was a reason Dean woke up earlier than Sam. Always claimed it was for the first shower, and that wasn't a lie. Nothing about it was a lie, except the fact he wasn't just taking a shower. No, each time he rolled out of bed early it was so he could take a shower and jerk off to the nearly wet dreams he seemed to be having more often than not. The wet dreams not consisting of strippers or some pretty chick or even some guy he had his eyes on at the bar the night before that he refused to approach because Sam was with him. No, these dreams were about Sam. And he knew they were wrong, but when he'd wake up hard and aching... he knew a cold shower just wouldn't do. Experience told him that.

Always got off harder when he'd sneak away to the shower to rub one out. The first few times he'd just tried to make it quick and wash away the shame. The more often it happened, the more he started to actually find he enjoyed the idea of it all. The idea of Sam's lips wrapped around his throbbing cock, how his wet tongue would feel teasing his slit. Instead of trying to rush it, he'd start teasing himself and actually letting himself get lost in the idea.

Showers were quickly becoming his favorite thing.

That morning was no different. A dream of Sam riding him fast and harder. Purple tipped cock slapping against his stomach as he rose up and down on Dean's cock. It was wonder he hadn't lost his load in his boxers before he woke up. Sweat soaked sheets, Dean glanced at the bed beside his to see Sam still fast asleep, the covers pulled off because their AC in the motel room was broken. His sweet, little brother stretched out on his stomach and all Dean could do was stare at that damn curve of his ass.

Not helping the situation. He thought to himself as he quietly stood and made his way for the shower. The bathroom door shut quietly and he turned the water on before stripping out of his boxer briefs that had a rather large wet spot in them from the damn dream. Maybe he had gotten off in the middle of the night from the looks of it. Still, he had a painfully hard erection that was begging for a date with his hand.

Dean slipped into the shower and sighed as he felt the warm water hit his chest. It took no time for his hand to slip away, slowly running the tips of his fingers across the aching skin. His cock twitching at the contact, begging for more. One hand plastered onto the wall in front of him as he finally wrapped calloused fingers around his prick, squeezing the tip as a moan broke out of his mouth and was drowned in the sound of the spray of water. It took no time for Dean to start rubbing himself, fingers quick to wipe away precome to coat himself more. His mind disappearing right back to the dream. The way Sam's stupid face was bright red and flushed. The way he moaned and clenched around him, which Dean mimicked the best he could with his hand.

It was fucking great. It had Dean breathing hard, moaning into the silence and his hips jerking forward. Then.. a thought came to mind. How it had changed from the image of Sam riding him to this he wasn't sure, but the idea was still painted right there almost crystal clear in his head. What it would feel like if it was the other way around. What Sam's cock would feel like pushing into him, and it surprised the hell out of him when his own cock throbbed hard at the idea.

It took a moment to position himself, but soon enough his hand had disappeared from the wall, replaced with his forehead to lean on, as it disappeared behind him and pressed past his cheeks. His fingers only covered by water, spit and what precome he managed to salvage. His index pressed past the resistance of his ring of muscles, burning and stinging from the intrusion and lack of proper lube. Yet his cock stayed hard, his hand holding the base tight to ward off the threat of getting off too soon before he actually tested this new idea out. It took some playing, but eventually the tenderness disappeared once he managed to brush just the right spot. Just once and it was impossible to find again, but he knew it was there.

Another finger slid in and it took more effort to squeeze a third. Minutes later he manged to relax, managed to let himself be stretched as he fucked himself. The moans he hadn't realized weren't quiet anymore. Not being drowned out by the water. And he swore he didn't realize he'd moaned "Oh fuck Sammy" out loud instead of in his head. That was until the curtain drew back and he was caught red handed. Three fingers fucking into his ass and another holding tight to a hard, throbbing cock.

Wide green eyes stared at wide hazel ones. His breath held tight as Sam stared at him. He could feel Sam's eyes looking him over, taking in exactly what Dean was doing. "Sam─it's─" Dean was immediately trying to find a way to explain himself, even pulling his fingers out as he tried to cover his erection up. Sam didn't say a word. Instead he turned on his heels and walked away. For a second Dean waited for the door to be slammed shut and the sound of the impala to echo outside, but it never came.

Instead what came was the last thing he'd ever expect. Sam walked back in, his boxers shed completely to reveal his hard cock, that his dreams did NOT do justice, and a hand rubbing it. Even from where he was, Dean could see the glisten on it. There was no way that was precome. No possible way. Sam didn't say a word as he stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain shut behind him. His hand that had been rubbing himself slapping Dean hard on the ass before pushing him against the wall.

It was lube. Fucking lube. He could feel the way Sam's big hand slid across skin and pushed his cheeks open. "Hold yourself open." There was a predatory sound to Sam's voice that had Dean's knees bucking and he complied immediately. Both hands reaching behind to pull his cheeks apart and a loud gasp coming out when he felt three long fingers push in immediately with no resist. "Fuck, Dean." Sam breathed, his forehead resting on his shoulder as he thrusted his fingers in and out of his brother a moment. "You really wanted this, didn't you?" He breathed and all Dean could do was nod his head, eyes closed tight and a low whine coming out when he felt Sam pull his fingers out.

There was a brief second before he felt something new. Something that was definitely not fingers pressing in. Dean's head fell back, letting out a loud gasp as he felt his head rest on Sam's shoulder as his brother's cock pressed into him. It was slow and careful and about half way Sam stopped. His hand moved to wrap around Dean's cock, carefully stroking it to keep his erection from disappearing too much. Dean let go of his cheeks, one hand reaching behind him to grab a fistful of Sam's hair.

"Can I...?" Sam whispered and Dean nodded. Sam pressed the rest of the way in, bottoming out and letting his balls rest against the fat of Dean's ass. He started to pull out until just the tip of his cock was still in before pushing fully in once more. Sam kept this up for a few minutes, ignoring as the water began to turn cold, before caving into the tight heat that wrapped around him. Caved into the urge to pound mercilessly into Dean... besides, that's what Dean would have wanted.. right?

His hips snapped hard and fast into Dean's ass, the sound echoing in the shower walls along with both their moans. Sam's head moved to lean into Dean's, lips against Dean's ear. "Knew you were in here touching yourself. You have been for weeks. Ya know, big brother, you talk in your sleep a lot. Moan my name so pretty." Dean was gasping, unable to form words. "God, the morning you woke up and you creamed your boxers? I crawled into your bed. I touched you so lightly, watched as you twitched and groaned and didn't wake up. And fuck, Dean, you practically screamed my name in your sleep that night."

Dean could feel the tugging deep inside him, every few thrusts the graze against his prostate. That matched with the jerking of Sam's wrist was sending him spiraling fast. "Been wanting to fuck you so bad, Dean. Fuck, you're so tight. So goddamn tight and warm and oh god─I'm gonna fill you up. Fucking been waiting weeks to do this, haven't touched myself once, just waiting for you." Dean lost it at that point. His muscles tightening almost painfully around Sam's cock as he felt his balls tighten and his cock throbbed, convulsing as he shot strings of come onto the wall, over Sam's hand and down to the drain.

"That's it, De, just like that. Fuck. I'm-I'm─" Dean didn't get a real warning. All he got was the hard thrust, feeling his ass take every inch of Sam's cock before he felt the first pulse. "AH!" Dean practically yelled as he felt himself being filled in a way he never knew possible. Sam began grinding his hips into Dean's, trying to bury himself as far and as deep as possible until finally he stilled. Both of them sinking forward. Sam's weight on Dean and Dean's on the wall. Dean could feel Sam beginning to soften inside him until finally Sam pulled out with a gasp.

His hand slid around and between sore cheeks to brush against Dean's used hole, feeling the slickness that was trying to slide out. "God that was great. Fuck, Dean." Dean laughed, a low, breathy sound as Sam teased his sore hole. "Why didn't you just tell me sooner, Sammy?" A glance over his shoulder as he stared at his brother's face, taking in that flushed look he'd been dreaming about. "Been waiting for you to take it a step forward, De. Don't worry, we're doing this again as soon as I'm hard again. We're taking a vacation day from researching. Gonna give you a real reason to be bowlegged."


End file.
